


【卡樱】花粉症

by Mycrofatty



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, 花君Paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycrofatty/pseuds/Mycrofatty
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 8





	【卡樱】花粉症

花粉症

花君Paro

1.  
有一头樱色头发的女孩闯进保健室是在学期开始，美国来的转学生要在他这里提交健康证明才算正式转入学籍，于是冒冒失失的小鬼闯进了保健室，将房间里的冷气都放跑了出去。  
是个女孩子啊，旗木卡卡西看到她的第一眼就知道。樱色的短发太柔软，面部的轮廓太柔和，贴在脖子上的假装出来的喉结也不太明显。  
“有什么事吗？”他这样问，然后才看到女孩穿着一身木叶学院的校服，身为女生，却进了男校吗？  
卡卡西对此抱有疑惑，却懒得去揭开谜团。  
“我是春野森，那个教导处老师让我来保健室一趟。”女孩挠了挠自己的后脑勺。卡卡西抱着自己的书点点头:“健康证明下星期前记得交过来，春野同学。”  
卡卡西看着她慌张搪塞自己然后离开的身影，不禁无奈地感叹，这种程度的伪装，不出几天就会露馅吧。  
可是他着实低估了男高中生的白痴程度，这位据称自己叫春野森的学生在这个星期内就已经和男生们打成一片，主要是漩涡鸣人的功劳，而春野同学自然地揍飞他的动作显然得到了男性身份认同，甚至第一宿舍的李还想叫上她一起参与修行。所以木叶学院对春野凌的评价是：看上去很娘炮的猛男同学。  
揭穿这位春野同学身份的任务责无旁贷的落到了卡卡西的头上，因为他必须要收到春野凌的健康证明，他甚至不负责任地想，要是她能仿造一份还看得过去的资料，他也可以当作自己是那些白痴高中生之一，假装不知道这件事。  
可是第二次被叫来保健室的少女和上一次一样支支吾吾的，甚至鸣人那读不懂空气的家伙还要来拉她去吃饭，就像刑讯逼供现场一样，眼看女孩的头越垂越低，卡卡西突然生出一些不忍心，于是他推着鸣人的肩膀：“棒球部的训练是打算迟到吗？”  
“喂喂！最爱迟到的不是老师吗？老师又准备在我们训练多久的时候去看啊？作为教练也不准时到场可以吗？”  
把话多的孩子推出了门，本来还有些忐忑不安的少女开始偷笑，他恰恰抓住了她偷笑的瞬间，不由得放严肃语气说：“春野同学，你的健康报告还交不出来吗？”  
女孩紧紧地抓住背后保健室的床沿，啊，就这种心理素质，要怎么瞒过其他人啊？  
“还是说，因为你是女生，所以就再也交不出来了？”  
那天终结于卡卡西帮她伪造一份姓名为“春野森”的健康报告，与此同时还得知了关于他那冷得堪比石头的学生——宇智波佐助，一年前放弃棒球的另一个视角的原因。  
“不是你的错，佐助他离开家放弃训练，应该和他哥哥有关。”  
女孩趴在窗栏，为他的话惊讶了一秒，然后很坚定地告诉他：“但我没办法这么自私地认为不是我的错，我一定会让佐助君重新出现在棒球场上的！”  
那时候旗木卡卡西就知道，这个孩子做的决定，他是劝不动的。他这人向来懒散，对于这些没意义的工作完全不感兴趣，只是帮她填上最后几笔健康履历。  
“不叫这个名字吧？”  
“唉？”女孩瞪大眼睛望他，有什么好奇怪的，刚刚鸣人叫“森”叫了好几次她才回头，对自己的假名也太不熟悉了。  
“老师真是什么都能看出来呢，我叫樱。”  
不是森林，只是一朵樱花吗？他打量女孩淡粉的头发，确实是樱花呢。  
“这名字一听就会露馅吧，所以入学的时候换了名字。”她苦恼地皱起眉头，一个星期的时间，女孩的坐姿有些变化，原本那些柔和的地方添上了些中性元素，也怪不得那群白痴高中生认不出来。  
“我看起来还是很像女生吗？是头发的原因吗？要不要去再剪短一点呢，还是带上发带？”樱随手拿了根缎带绑上头发。  
喂，男高中生会随手带缎带吗?还有，你那完全没通过变声器的嗓音也有够引人注目吧。  
女孩晶晶亮亮的碧色眼瞳看着他——是混血儿吗？从美国回来的话，应该是吧，但是日语说的很好啊……  
“不用剪短了。”卡卡西平静地关上资料夹，“就这样吧。”  
“果然吧，我就说绑个发带会好一点！”樱笑起来，窗外橘红色的阳光照在了她的侧脸。  
校园里开了一朵，很漂亮的樱花呢。

2.  
卡卡西开始忏悔自己给自己找了麻烦。  
“老师，借我躲一下，他们要搞裸体游行！”  
“老师，给我开张病假证明，游泳课A班要全体入水啦！”  
难堪的时候女孩会理直气壮地来这里避难，甚至在被佐助拒绝之后也来这里哭诉。  
“佐助君说我很烦呢……但是，这次击球手训练，佐助君要是不参加的话会后悔的。”  
卡卡西怀疑保健室的牌子变成了春野樱事务解决所，但看见樱那总是生动的表情莫名带上委屈，他那不合时宜的恻隐之心总是一动再动，于是就默认了她闯进保健室的行为。  
事情由此变得一发不可收拾，刚开始还只是偶尔闯进来要求帮忙，后面直接将这里当成避难所和祷告室，卡卡西大部分时间都抱着自己的书假装无事发生，反正春野樱也很好敷衍。  
只是随着日子越来越长，小姑娘好像真的把自己当成只是“身体有秘密”的男生，甚至在下暴雨后的课间急急闯入保健室。  
“下雨了，卡卡西老师，借你的地方换一下衣服！”忘了带伞，女孩的全身都湿漉漉的，樱色的发梢向下滴着水，零星的水滴嘀哒地打在瓷砖上，湿透的白色衬衣紧紧地贴在少女的身上，露出属于十七岁女孩的曼妙曲线。她打着的领带已经松开，衬衣解开的两颗扣子下露出春野樱雪白的皮肤，往下看去的话，几近透明的白色衬衣下，女孩素白的裹胸分外明显。  
卡卡西没由来得觉得屋里分外闷热，他打开窗户，也管不得雨丝会飘进来。  
“就这样和男人独处，可是很危险的哦。“他强作镇定地打趣，女孩已经拉上帘子换起衣服来，卡卡西眼睛盯着书，却一个字也看不下去，余光里有一片白色，他以为是女孩换下的衬衣，但是那布料太厚，卡卡西后知后觉地发现，那是女孩的束胸。  
“是老师嘛！所以没关系的。“女孩回答的声音里的信任与轻松几乎让他感到罪恶，他是她秘密的持有者，所以他要承担起的只是保护的责任，而并非觊觎。  
那块刺眼的白色很快又消失了，女孩换好衣服走了出来，宽松干燥的运动衫，但发丝还在滴着水，卡卡西递过去一块毛巾：“会着凉的。“  
女孩感激着接过，开始聊起天来：“老师为什么总是戴着口罩啊？“  
“花粉症。“  
“唉，可是花粉季都已经过去了啊，还会有花粉症吗?“  
他看了一眼樱，然后又将头埋进书里。  
好像身体里有一处挠不到的痒，让他的鼻腔都涌上一阵麻意，还有心脏，仿佛是被雨水浸泡过一样鼓胀。  
“嗯。“卡卡西点头道。  
在花粉季过去的雨天，他又得了花粉症  
3.  
劝服宇智波佐助的过程不是很轻松，但是看见医疗床上第三天留下女孩樱色的头发，卡卡西还是决定和她谈谈，于是他难得的起了个大早，打开保健室门的时候女孩还在睡着，有些冷的初夏天气，她连被子也不盖，一张粉嫩的脸趴在枕头上，看上去又软又甜。  
卡卡西不自觉地走近，终于抵抗不住想要触摸她的欲望，伸手戳了戳她的脸，好软，像糯米团一样。女孩幽幽转醒，看见他蹲在面前吓了一跳，赶忙坐起来抱住枕头。  
“春野同学，我这里可不是网吧，也不是通宵图书馆，给你钥匙的目的，好像也不是让你来我这睡觉吧？”  
樱显然还有些迷糊，抱着枕头说：“老师竟然没迟到，太神奇了。老师来这么早，吃早餐了吗？”  
卡卡西装出来那些戏谑消失了一秒，不过女孩没有瞧见，她弯下腰从床底掏出自己的包，过大的T恤松松垮垮的，随着她几乎倒立的动作露出一大截腰部的皮肤，卡卡西像被烫到一样转开视线，怀里却被塞了东西。  
“是面包哦！老师没吃早餐的话就吃这个垫垫吧。”话说完她就自顾自吃了起来，女孩手里拿着的是红豆味的，卡卡西手里是肉松奶油，知道他不怎么爱吃甜吗……这孩子……  
“吃下来的面包屑该你清理哦。”他笑眯眯地说，樱哽了一下，恨恨地瞪他一眼，泄愤似的啃着面包不说话。  
“怎么连寝室也不回？和佐助吵架了？”  
“佐助君说，我是在拿自己的好意要挟逼迫，觉得我很恶心。”少女脸上露出心碎的神情，但她却接着说：“虽然不知道他为什么要这么说，要这样抗拒自己的梦想，但如果憎恨我可以让他少憎恨一些追逐理想的他自己的话，我也会很开心的呀……虽然我知道我只是无足轻重的人，没能帮到他什么，就算把讨厌全放在我身上也无所谓。但为什么要说，被鼓励去追逐理想，是件很恶心的事。”  
卡卡西怔在那里，果然是很特别的孩子呢……他抹了抹春野樱的头，还是决定帮上一把。  
“唉，相依为命的哥哥不支持他再打棒球吗？怎么会？”  
卡卡西懒散地翻着亲热天堂回答：“家里的小叔以前也是职业棒球选手，受伤之后消沉了很长一段时间，大概是不想弟弟走上那条老路，佐助的哥哥看着好说话，做的决定是谁也不好改变的。”  
“唉？卡卡西老师怎么了解的那么清楚？”女孩趴在保健室唯一一张病床上，抱着枕头望他。  
“是同届啊。”卡卡西淡淡地回复，何止是同届，带土那家伙受伤后，他同这个女孩一样抱着迫切的心情想帮他振作。  
春野樱得知这些后却并没有立马行动，至少她还没有被宇智波骂到再回来哭一次。但在下一次棒球训练场他却莫名看到了女孩的身影，那样漂亮的粉色头发，一样望去最显眼不过了。  
“我和佐助约定好，要是这一次比赛能赢的话，佐助就参加下一次的训练哦！”女孩笑着信誓旦旦的在他面前说，旁边笑得更灿烂的鸣人亲密地搂住她的肩膀：“就是！老师，我和森一起，我们一定可以让佐助归队的！”  
出人意料的是，女孩是个不错的投手，尽管有时力道稍显过大，但是对于手腕精准的控制程度非常成熟。  
一星期的练习到末尾，却看见春野樱被佐助背到了保健室。  
“这家伙昏倒在训练场了。”宇智波佐助面无表情地说，卡卡西摸了摸她的额头，是发烧了啊，刻苦到这种程度吗？他不由得看了一眼春野樱刻苦的原因，只见男孩直勾勾地盯着躺着的春野樱，在发现卡卡西审视的目光后又立马装作无事地移开视线，别扭地问：“春野他，没事吧？”  
“只是发烧了而已。“卡卡西平淡的回复，看见男孩的目光又转向了躺着的樱身上，卡卡西开口问道：“还是不愿意归队训练吗，佐助？”  
“就这家伙和鸣人，怎么可能会赢？”宇智波佐助这样回复。  
是赢了就会归队的意思吗，真是个别扭的孩子。  
跟着赶来的鸣人和其他人一起叽叽喳喳地吵个不停，佐助推门而出，一幅毫不在意的样子。  
真是麻烦的男高中生们呢，卡卡西用微笑把这群麻雀一样的高中生赶走，然后给睡着的春野樱擦了擦汗。  
“这么努力的话，可是会很麻烦呢……”  
什么也不知道，睡得香甜的小姑娘被他捏了捏。  
“会招来很多不必要的目光哦。”

4.  
那次比赛春野樱和鸣人带领着队伍顺利获胜，春野樱在一群男生里被举着抛高，卡卡西就站在佐助身边，看热闹的人群。  
“所以，下次来训练吗？”  
“都是那两个家伙单方面的约定。”佐助的脸还是冷得可以，但是在鸣人和樱把他拉去一起庆祝的时候也没见多大反抗，卡卡西站在那里，然后看见笑着把人拉去的樱又折返来拽他：“老师是我们教练唉！要一起庆祝哦！”  
女孩靠他靠得很近，还不自量力地踮起脚来搭他的肩膀，佐助看过来，然后将女孩的手拍下去：“别靠这么近啊。”  
“为什么？”春野樱疑惑地看他，佐助露出无语的表情，看看春野樱又看一眼卡卡西。  
秘密被第三个人发现了啊……也怪不得，卡卡西笑着朝他挥手示意，转身就要走。却有一个温暖的手臂把他拦住，然后……抱了起来？  
他差点手惊得拿不住书，可是春野樱还是没心没肺地冲他微笑：“老师不来有什么好玩的！”鸣人这时候也跑来参一脚，和春野樱一起抱起他丢进人群里。  
在被这群孩子没心没肺地跑起来的时候，卡卡西的余光看了一眼被佐助拉住不准向人群里冲的樱，她好像在和佐助辩论着什么，然后那个大男孩又露出无奈的表情，直至鸣人加入他们阵营，把三个人一齐拉进狂欢的人群中去。  
看来会越来越麻烦了啊……佐助果然还是发现了吧，这孩子是个女生的事。  
卡卡西叹了口气，将自己的书丢向远处，还是决定和这群孩子一齐笑起来。

5.  
佐助的复健之路并不顺利，当初受伤后他和哥哥吵架直接放弃了训练，棒球部里的人对他的加入也并不看好。  
卡卡西和春野樱不再在保健室常常见面，地点变成了夜晚寂静无人的操场，她和鸣人轮番做着投手，卡卡西负责在训练太过火的时候说暂停。  
他刻意回避着女孩的眼神，那样充满信赖和喜爱的眼睛，却在看向佐助时出现又酸又甜的神色，青少年的暗恋，卡卡西看得明白。  
于是他花更少的时间待在保健室，花更多的时间敷衍，不过樱天天忙着跟着佐助，和鸣人捣乱，在学校里凑热闹，来这里的时间越来越少了。  
直到金发的女孩找来学校，春野樱拉着她闯进保健室。  
“井野！你到底来干什么啊？”  
卡卡西很是无聊地从椅子上仰头看了一眼正在门口争执地两个女孩。  
“你还好意思问我！春野樱，你的脑子是不是有问题，我要带你回去！”淡金色头发的女孩叉着腰戳着春野樱的额头。  
“嘛，那个我说……”卡卡西拿书遮住自己的脸，颇为无奈的打破这争吵的场景。  
“咦，这个变态大叔是谁？”  
变态……大叔吗？卡卡西僵硬地扯扯嘴角，然后下一秒樱色短发的女孩就半跪在他的转椅边，可怜巴巴地像只走丢的小狗：“卡卡西老师很照顾我的，井野就放心吧，我在这里会过得很好啊！”  
他低头看女孩，那一头柔软的头发总是让他手痒。  
“大叔，你会照顾我们家樱吗？”叫井野的女孩狐疑地看着他。  
“嗯……会帮一点吧。”卡卡西随意地恢复，手懒散地垂下，在晃动中能够隐约地触碰到女孩脸上的肌肤，他颤栗地收回手指，花粉症啊……  
“才不是哦，老师从一开始就知道我身份还帮我伪造表格，没地方去的时候也是老师收留我的！而且老师是个特别特别好的棒球教练……”女孩看上去还要辩解更多，却被叫井野的女孩恨铁不成钢地拽起来：“我才不管那么多，宽额樱你到底每天在想什么啊？”  
“打扰啦！卡卡西老师，下次给你带秋刀鱼哦！”被扯着耳朵离开的春野樱笑着和他挥手道别。  
可显然还没等他来得及理清女孩错综复杂的关系，他的保健室就变成了男高学生心理咨询室，这次来的是漩涡鸣人。  
“森他，有女朋友啊……”向来炽热耀眼的漩涡鸣人现在缩在病床上，像朵缺水一个月的枯萎向日葵。  
“还以为他喜欢佐助呢，原来喜欢女生啊，卡卡西老师，我是不是永远也比不过女生啊？”  
啊，蠢货学生啊，卡卡西拍了拍他的肩膀：“鸣人，你是同性恋吗？”  
“我！我喜欢女生啊!我才不是，我喜欢森，是好朋友的喜欢！我才没有想要把他和什么山中拆开。”金发的学生立马从床上跳起。  
还真是把想的都说出来了呢，人家都在纠结心意的时候，你还在性向这里苦苦挣扎，不愧是鸣人啊，卡卡西笑着拿书拍了拍他的脑袋。  
不知道樱是怎么解决的美国友人，总之山中小姐快走时，只看见佐助的训练强度已经加到了难以忍受的地步，卡卡西站在场边皱眉，大概是那个叫井野的小姑娘又说了些什么吧，他瞥向旁边，看见春野樱担心焦急的神色。  
真是麻烦的青少年，卡卡西大步走上前去，拦住佐助还想继续挥棒的手：“再这样打下去，别说地区赛，小组赛也出不了线哦。”  
男孩冷冷地盯他一眼，旁边陪练的鸣人也凑上来劝他，只有一直沉默的樱静静地看了他一会儿，转身跑掉了。鸣人看起来两头都想兼顾，然而是不现实的，卡卡西只好说自己去找春野，让鸣人监督佐助回宿舍。  
他小跑着去找这个总是带来麻烦的学生时，山中井野拦在了他的路上:”你就是宽额樱说的那个老师吧。”  
他点点头，停在一定距离外。  
“那家伙刚刚很伤心的说，觉得自己的心意给别人造成了负担，明明笑起来那么可爱的樱，总是为了那个宇智波佐助做出这么难看的表情。”金发女孩的表情臭的要命，卡卡西只是等待着她接下来要说的话。  
“我劝不动她，樱决定的事，谁也拉不住，所以大叔，就拜托你了。”  
拜托我吗？卡卡西迷茫地想。  
“樱很信任大叔啊，所以接下来的日子，就拜托大叔了。”井野朝他笑了笑，转身消失在夜间的校园。  
信任对他而言就像一张过期的彩券，带着些许怨恨和不甘，却更多的是遗憾和自持。  
当他回到保健室取东西时，女孩趴在病床上看着窗外的月亮。她在这里待了很长时间，打扮也越发中性，光看背影的话，确实会把她认成男生。  
“怎么在这里发呆？”他放柔语气问。  
“不知道回去该和佐助君说什么。”春野樱，这个总是有着坚定目标，给出爱的女孩，第一次看起来那么迷茫。  
卡卡西长长地叹了口气：“佐助会这样，其实也不是因为你的心意，他太想证明给自己看了，他这么勉强自己，你还没看出来吗，是因为他想要重新打棒球。”  
女孩听了他的话沉默了一秒，再抬头时，眼底亮起了微弱、坚定的光。  
“这样的话，那太好了！我一定会帮佐助君完成心愿的！”  
月色很漂亮，映在她满足的神情上，卡卡西却觉得胸腔的某个地方传来一阵轻微的钝痛，他点头说：“嗯。”  
后来佐助决定参加棒球部合宿的那一天春野樱在保健室里拉着他高兴了一个小时，差点错过体育课，还是鸣人来把她拉走才算数。走前还将自己的电话存进了卡卡西的手机里，再三拜托如果佐助出什么问题的话就给她打电话。  
“老师也不要太辛苦哦，回来请你吃秋刀鱼。”  
“是，小樱已经欠了我一百四十八条秋刀鱼了，也不知道什么时候能够还清呢？”他懒懒地说，任凭女孩把他往外推向大巴。“老师大人有大量肯定不会计较条数的啦！“  
棒球部合宿的第二天，卡卡西从她和鸣人的通讯里得知她去了海边合宿，当晚就接到女孩的电话，迫不及待地要问佐助的消息。  
卡卡西随意回复了几句，然后问：“海边合宿怎么样？“  
“哇，特别好玩，我还是第一次和大家一起出来玩呢！哦哦哦，卡卡西老师，你听，是烟花哦！“  
语音里有嘈杂的人生以及电流杂音，卡卡西却莫名看到了将电话举得老高，有着被烟火照亮的一张漂亮脸蛋的小姑娘。  
挂断电话时，他不自觉地看向窗外，海边的烟火大会点亮了一片夜空，他瞧着那个方向，突然很想念那个有着漂亮樱色短发的小姑娘。

6.  
第一次意识到离别是在佐助参加完县小组赛后，那之前春野樱不知怎么的联系上了鼬，这样疼爱弟弟的哥哥妥协心软得很快，虽然宇智波家有着祖传的执拗，但鼬说：“我只是担心他受伤后不能再爬起来，走上带土那条老路，但他已经振作，我也没什么好阻拦的。“  
这位他的同期在走前还不忘打趣：“卡卡西前辈，那个叫春野的孩子，很可爱吧？“  
卡卡西只是朝他随意地笑笑，结束这段叙旧。  
获胜时樱就站在他身旁，语气欣慰的可以：“我就知道大家一定没问题的!“  
卡卡西只有在这时候才能揉揉她的头以示亲昵，随即却听她说：“太好了，这样的话，我也可以安心离开了。“  
语气中的难过只停留了一秒，然后就见她奔向庆祝着的棒球队，和鸣人佐助拥抱起来。  
显然知道她要离开这个消息的不只卡卡西一个人，鸣人这个连狠话都不会说的小子一连说了十几个没义气，然后问他：“森为什么要走，让他留下都不可以吗？“  
是的，连别人名字都没搞清楚的小子，他无奈地看向鸣人。心里却第一次意识到，他虽然扮演者春野樱保护者与共犯的角色，却是完完全全的局外人，甚至比起他而言，连性别和名字都没搞清楚的鸣人，都更有挽留春野樱的资格。  
所以他只是笑了笑说：“嘛，这是他们两个人之间的事啊。“  
春野樱最终还是被留下了，但她看上去还是一样的苦恼。  
“喜欢他的心意，不打算说吗？“卡卡西这样问。  
女孩接过他手中的汽水，懒散地躺在树下的长椅上：“很不公平啊，对于其他喜欢佐助君的女生来讲，我像作弊一样靠近他，这样表明心意，对她们太不公平了。“  
是啊，真不公平，卡卡西想到，可是喜欢这件事，不就是自私的吗？  
自私地想要拥有全部的笑容，全部的关怀，全部的喜怒哀乐，想要时时刻刻触碰，不愿分享的心情，不就是自私的吗？  
“佐助是不会接受陌生人关怀的那种人哦。“在夏蝉的喧嚣里，卡卡西这样说。“那个小孩，是只会接受在意的人的关心的啊。”  
如果喜欢能让你留下的话，那就以这种方式也好，多留一会儿吧。  
卡卡西不知道他的话女孩听进去多少，不过她和佐助的进展应该还算顺利，因为鸣人拉着她课间来保健室聊天的时候还抱怨：“佐助也是，他还亲你呢！”  
春野樱揍了他一拳：“他只是喝醉了，而且还亲了丁次宁次鹿丸小李还有鸣人你呢！别在老师面前乱说。”  
孩子们吵吵闹闹的时候，卡卡西只是笑着翻书，像是对他们的话全无反应。  
樱还和以前一样来他这里打发时间，逼他买回来红豆汤，硬拉着他和佐助还有鸣人在周末的时候去吃拉面。卡卡西能够察觉到她和佐助间越发亲密的氛围，旁边鸣人却总是很读不懂空气地横插一脚，每每都会被樱揍上一拳。  
过了不久，这间校园里知道春野樱是女生的人变成了三个，漩涡鸣人那天仿佛世界崩溃一样呆在保健室，结结巴巴地说：“老师，我有个男生朋友，他男扮女装进了女校，你说，他会怎么样？”  
“会被开除。”卡卡西翻了下一页的亲热天堂，然后笑得像只狐狸：“除非永远不被发现是男生哦。”  
漩涡鸣人像一瞬间和谁签订了契约，志气满满地冲了出去，然后又听见他急急忙忙的脚步折返：“那个，那她的真实名字是什么呢？”  
真难得啊，这小子也能看出来不对。卡卡西沉默了一会儿才说：“老师怎么会知道？”这句话里有他刻意装出的无谓，但在不愿意说出春野樱名字的那瞬间，旗木卡卡西觉得自己像死守在财宝前的龙，不允许别人觊觎分毫。  
校园三角恋还不知道进行到何种程度，樱的护照就遗失了，捡到的人是隔壁女校的香磷——佐助的爱慕者之一，佐助出面要回了护照，但他们都心知肚明，这件事瞒不了太久。  
在小小的保健室里，春野樱咬着嘴唇说着抱歉，然而她抬起脸：“虽然这样，但我还是想在这里多呆一天，因为我真的很喜欢木叶学院的每个人。”  
佐助转开视线，小小地切了一声：“只要这吊车尾不露馅，这件事才不会传出去。”  
“为了森，我做什么都可以！”怎么莫名走起苦情路线了？  
“不好意思，其实我不叫森，叫……”樱正要开口的时候，佐助捂住了她的嘴：“算了，你要是说了，这个白痴吊车尾一定会天天叫你的真名，很快就会露馅的。”  
“我才不会，佐助该不是想要霸占森的真名吧！”  
男孩们追着跑远了，春野樱还留在原地傻笑，卡卡西拿书盖着脸假装自己是透明人，然后光线突然刺眼起来，他睁眼时女孩的脸同他贴得很近，几乎交换吐息。  
“老师这样睡着会被冷气吹感冒的哦！“女孩凶巴巴地提醒，卡卡西缓缓地问：“你和佐助现在……”  
春野樱古怪地看他一眼，然后快速地转过头说：“老师是白痴啦！”头也不回地就跑远了。  
卡卡西又将书盖回来，却不自觉地微笑，看来，就像夏蝉一样，这群孩子还会吵他很长一段时间。

7.  
卡卡西惊讶地在保健室见到女孩，今天是木叶学院地区赛赢的第一场，他还以为樱去和他们一起祝贺了。  
“老师怎么没来？害得我找了好久。”她气鼓鼓地说。  
“小孩子们太吵了，你快去吧。”他赶着人，却见她碧色的眼珠专注地看着他：“那我和老师去吃秋刀鱼吧！”  
他们在铁板烧店落座，因为是假期，女孩换下了制服，他们不再是学生和老师的关系，春野樱笑呵呵地分享自己在美国的日常，回日本后遇到的糗事，宿舍里和男生一起玩闹的感受，卡卡西大多沉默地听着，时而附和。  
晚餐后他送女孩回宿舍，校园里空空荡荡，女孩的手臂紧挨着他，传来亲密的温度，春野樱突然在一座路灯下停下脚步，卡卡西停在她身后半步，看少女指着他的口罩说：“这个时候，还有花粉症吗，老师？”  
卡卡西看不懂她的眼神，直到樱好奇地拉下他的口罩，眼睛里是毫不遮掩的惊艳神色。像个莽撞的少年一样，他感觉心脏没由来的紧缩了一下。花粉症的季节已经过了吗？怎么还是会有这种心脏麻痹的感觉？  
女孩踮起脚尖，在他的唇上印了一个吻，她刚刚在回来的路上吃了一串三色丸子，唇上还残留着清甜的味道，卡卡西瞪大眼睛，就算在昏暗的路灯下，他也能看见女孩红透的脸颊和羞涩的神情。  
“老……老师晚安！”她头也不回地和他告别，然后飞快地消失在他的视线。  
他在躲着春野樱。  
这一点毋庸置疑，他没法处理那个吻，和之后带来的东西。春野樱一开始似乎还没看出来，然后在保健室门口狠狠骂了一句：“老师是白痴！”就没再过来。  
下次再见是复赛的最后一场胜利欢庆会，因为第二天有集训，他不得不监督孩子们不能玩得太晚。他坐在长桌的另一侧，和春野樱他们离得很远。  
少年们并不怕他，喝着罐装的啤酒，甚至还灌了佐助一杯。向来冷色肤调的佐助面上附上一层淡粉，旁边鸣人在用夸张的手势示意春野樱，但她太过着迷地戳着自己碗里的虾，于是就莫名其妙地被醉鬼抱住，然后一张熟悉的脸出现在她的面前。  
卡卡西喝完一杯清酒抬头时看到的就是这场面，还没来得及反应，佐助的吻就已经印了下去，他搂住春野樱的动作很亲密，手臂用力的环绕在少女的腰间，坐在春野樱身旁的鸣人慌得脸都白了，赶忙和人一起把佐助拖到一旁躺好，避免有其他人遭殃。  
刚刚下肚的那杯清酒变成了血液里奔涌的妒意，卡卡西不动声色地站起身，走到对面拉起春野樱的手腕就向外走。  
“老师……老师！”春野樱的挣扎并不诚心，好像只是要问问他出来的理由，而卡卡西找到一个无人的巷口，将她推到了墙边，看见少女粉红的，反着光的唇，扯下面罩，用力地吻了上去。  
嘴贴嘴只是高中生的吻，成年人的吻是掠夺的，独占的，要搜刮完她口腔每个角落才作数的，春野樱呜呜地在吻里求饶，他却恍若未闻，男人的手搂住了她的腰际，隔着宽大的男士衬衣抚摸她腰侧敏感的皮肤。  
于是卡卡西得到了战利品，女孩在他的怀里因为吻而变得柔软，而因为他的抚摸而颤抖。  
当他终于结束这个吻时，春野樱的眼睛已经是湿漉漉的了，因为男人掌心贴在腰侧的温度，连呼吸都还带着颤音，更别提他还亲吻樱敏感的耳垂，满是温柔和怜惜的吻，让她几乎找不到支撑自己站起的力量。  
等到这温存的氛围消散些许，春野樱才紧紧攥着旗木卡卡西的衣角说：“决赛之后，我就要走了，我想以木叶学院学生的身份离开。”  
卡卡西用力闭了闭眼睛，微微点头示意明白。  
然后，唇上又被印上了一个吻，大胆的，带着笑的孩子问：“那你能来送我吗？”  
卡卡西不知道她是怎么劝服他那两个固执得彻底的学生的，不过离开那天，他们都没出现，春野樱花了一个小时看着他欲言又止，最后只是气闷地留下自家固话地址和在北美的电话，要他时时联系。  
卡卡西笑着看她兀自纠结，在送她去登机口时也只是懒散地挥挥手。  
然而飞机起飞前，春野樱身旁座位的乘客才姗姗来迟，她惊讶地看着银发男人入座，卡卡西心情颇好地揉了揉她的头发：“说要送你，那就把你送回美国吧，正好我也要去那里看看朋友。”  
男人取下常年不离身的口罩，搂住她呼吸少女颈间的香气，低语到：“去加利福利亚的话，花粉症好像就不会犯了呢。”

THE END


End file.
